Once Upon a Rose
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Beauty and the Beast, Smash Bros style! A young prince needs to break the spell set upon him. When Peach becomes his hostage, will that turn out to be his saving grace?
1. The Birth of a Beast: Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Okay, this idea has been blooming in my writer's mind for a while now, since my high school drama club's doing _Beauty and the Beast_ (Final performance...um...today I guess. It's one AM as I write.) and I've been playing Brawl a lot lately. So...yeah. I'm gonna attempt the classic story as only a cynical teenage storyteller would tell it, and with Smash Bros. characters.

And so you know, there will be references to the movie/musical. It might follow the plotline of the musical, but I'll try to make it as original as possible.

And without further adieu, AquaFlameElementalist Productions presents..._Once Upon a Rose._

* * *

One upon a time (Because every classic story, no matter _how_ modern-sounding it is, always starts with those choice words), there was a brilliant castle. Balls and galas were held every year for every ocasion. Easter, Christmas, Halloween...you name it. But I digress. The _real_ focus of the story was who lived in the castle; a young prince with messy auburn hair and blue eyes. He had everything his heart desired, and for that he became bitter and cold. He perpetually verbally and sometimes physically abused his servants.

This continued until one fateful night, when an old beggarwoman came to the castle and offered the prince a beautiful white and pink rose (A/N: You know, white petals with pink edges) in return for shelter from the harsh winter weather.

Disgusted by his haggard appearance, he sneered, "I don't need your stupid rose! Find someone else to bother!"

"My prince," the old woman replied, "Do not judge me for my appearance, for beauty comes not from the external, but the internal."

The prince just about burst laughing.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Where'd you get that, a fortune cookie?" he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. When he calmed down, he cleared his throat.

"Now, I won't say it again...get out of my sight!" he snapped, slamming the door in the old woman's face. About five seconds afterwards, there was a brilliant flash of light. The prince opened the door and saw a cat-like psychic Pokemon. Mewtwo.

Needless to say, the prince tried desperately to apologize, but the Pokemon would not have any of it.

_"I've looked into your heart. You have been clouded by the darkness in your heart. Thus, I place a curse on the castle and all of its inhabitants,"_ he said, holding out his paw. Almost instantly, the prince's form began to change. His features became more canine-like, and auburn fur grew all over his body. Suffice it to say that he was in total agony.

Mewtwo handed the prince the rose he had offered. With it, a silver mirror with a foggy lens.

_"Here. Take the rose, because it's important if you want to be human again. And this mirror will be your only window to the outside world. Use it as you wish. If you can learn to love another and earn their love by the time the last petal falls, then the spell will break. If you fail, you will be a monster for the rest of your life,"_ he informed the prince, disappearing.

The prince shakily felt his face and body, horrified at what he had become. And for the first time in...forever, it seemed...he cried, wallowing in his agony.

As the years passed, he and the servants lost any hope of salvation. A depressing aura hung over the castle...

_For who could ever learn to love a Beast?_

* * *

Yeah, I know. That sounded totally Disney, especially the last line. But after spending nearly three months singing nothing but Disney, I don't give a crap.

What'd you think? Remember, good reviews are to happiness and love as flames are to hatred and sadness.


	2. The Life of the Beauty: Peach

Disclaimer: I own not Smash Bros and Beauty and the Beast. If I did own Smash Bros, Roy would have stayed in Brawl and if I owned BATB, well...I'd probably be long dead by now. Sadly, Roy's not in Brawl and happily, I am not dead.

Geez, it takes me _this_ long to update? Sad, isn't it? Here's something that will (Hopefully) put you in a good mood. A long chapter!

Enjoy.

* * *

Zoom in on Smashville, the village overlooked by the castle. Ever since the curse, the castle had taken a dark aura that made the villagers afraid to go towards it. Even the younger boys, who would take any dare whatsoever, would draw the line at spending one night even ten feet within from the castle.

Not that anyone knew about that curse part.

Anyway, as much as our story focuses on the tormented prince/beast, it also focuses on the Beauty, whose name in this story is Peach.

And what is our heroine doing at this very moment, you ask? Well...

"MISS TOADSTOOL! FOR CHRISSAKES, **_WAKE UP_**!"

Peach brought her head up from her desk. The other students were staring at her and her teacher had a stern look on his face. Peach blushed out of embarassment; this was, what...the _third_ time she fell asleep in Math?

"Miss Toadstool," the teacher said flatly. "Would you like to share with the class what you've been dreaming about? It's obviously _so_ much more interesting than trigonometry." The students snickered at this.

Peach could have been mistaken for a blonde tomato at this point. If she told everyone about her dream...

...But what_ was_ the dream about?

**_BBBRRRINNG!!_**

_Saved! _she thought, bolting out the door. She thanked heavens that today was Friday, and, starting tomorrow, would be free for about a week. Why, you ask? This story takes place during the spring break. She went to her locker and punched in the combination.

"Hiya, Peach. Fell asleep in Math again, I see!"

Peach turned and saw Link, her best friend in the school.

"Hi, Link," she said. "And yeah, I did fall asleep. So?"

"Peachie," Link said matter-o-factly. "nobody falls asleep in Math class - or _any _class for that matter - three times in a row for no reason. Is there anything you need to tell Uncle Linky?"

Peach giggled; That name always cracked her up. But Link was right. There was no risk in her feeling embarassed if she told him; they had been best friends since they could talk.

"Truthfully...I've been having this dream lately. I don't really remember every single detail, but all I know is I wake up crying, like I've lost something important," she said. Link put his arm around Peach's shoulder and sighed.

"Don't worry about it! It _was_ just a dream, wasn't it? Dreams are nice, but that's all they are," he said. Peach nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about it too much," she said when she remembered something.

"Aren't you going to that medieval fair today?" she asked, causing Link to shudder.

"Yeah..." Link replied. "In a few hours, I'm gonna be doing nothing but wear that stupid jester's outfit and pick up horse sh-"

Link was cut off by a locker opening on his face. He promptly collapsed, swirls replacing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"Hey, Peach. Why don't you ditch the green fairy and hang out with a real man?"

Peach sighed. She should have known that Falcon (She would _never _call him Captain as he had told her so many times before) would be behind that. It was no secret that Link and Falcon hated each other's guts. This rivalry could almost match Mario and Bowser's. The key word here is _almost._

"For the umpteenth time, no!" Peach snapped.

"Why not?" Falcon pouted.

Peach ignored him, helped Link up and walked off with Link in tow. Falcon smirked.

"She'll come around. They all do eventually..."

* * *

"I can't believe that jerk. You okay, Link?" Peach asked as she and Link got out of school.

"I'm fine, really! It was just a bruise," Link replied, rubbing the spot where the locker had hit him. "Just tell me one thing, because I'm honestly curious."

Peach glanced at her friend, silently telling him to go on.

"Why _do_ you keep rejecting Falcon, anyway? Since he arrived here, you haven't even taken a second glance at the guy when most girls would fall at his feet," Link asked. Peach sighed.

"You should know, Linky. You know the stereotype of blonde girls being dumb? I want to prove that blondes can be so much more than that. We can be smart and pretty. Look at Elle Woods!" she exclaimed. Link smiled.

"Ah, Legally Blonde. Great musical," he said wistfully.

"My point is, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Peach finished. Link grinned.

"You are so right! Look at me: I'm one of the best athletes in school, so you would think I'd be straight. I personally love the shock on their faces when they find out I swing for both teams," he said, spinning around.

Peach smiled. It _had_ been a shock for her when Link told her he was bi, but she quickly got over it.

"You should get ready, Link. Medieval times awaits," she said as she walked to her house. She heard Link grumble, and then yell, "See ya, Peach!"

When Peach walked in her room, she took a book entitled _Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. _

_Finally, something to take my mind off of things, _she thought, opening the book and rereading the first page.

Peach was a bit unusual as far as girls in Smashville go; she loved to read. This addiction was brought on by Zelda, who gave her _Inkheart_ as a birthday present. Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Link formed what was called the 'Eccentric Group' of Smash High.

But I digress; as much as Peach wanted to get her mind off things, she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

Link looked at his watch as he rode his way to the fair. It was getting darker, and he was supposed to be there in five minutes.

"I hope it won't be - WOAH!" he exclaimed, nearly falling off Epona as a figure in brown rags seemed to appear out of nowhere. When he recovered, Link looked at the figure in confusion.

"It's not this way," the figure said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I go this way every year," Link replied. The figure pointed to the path on Link's left.

"The place you should go to is in this direction," the figure said, disappearing.

Link scratched his head. Had the fair relocated? It's happened before...

_Flashback...(Two years ago...)_

_"Um, hi. My uncle manages this medieval fair, and..." Link started when he arrived at the appointed site. He blinked upon seeing the site was empty. He saw a note attached to a tree that said,_

_**Dear Link, we had to relocate the fair. This year it's higher in the mountain. See ya!**_

_"WHAT?!"_

_End flashback..._

Shuddering at that particular memory, Link set off to the other direction. He stopped and turned around.

"Hey, how do you..." he started when he saw that the figure had disappeared. He shrugged and rode off.

Two hours later...

As Link rode in the dead of night, with only a flashlight to point the way, he came to a definite conclusion; Never, ever, _ever_ trust weird figures clad in brown. He hopped off of Epona and took a quick look around. It was so dark he was grateful to have the flashlight. Without it, he was pretty sure he wouldn't see his hand in front of his face.

_It's late anyways..._ He thought, looking at his watch. _Maybe I should find somewhere to sleep, go to the fair, and beg the old man for forgiveness. This can't get any worse!_

A clap of thunder was heard and a downpour started. Almost instantly, Link hopped back on Epona and rode. He had no idea where he was going until Epona stopped in front of some gates. He looked up and saw a castle - Gothic, maybe. Its shilouette against the moon was almost terrifying.

Link gulped; Of course he knew about the abandoned castle and the various stories.

_Of all the castles in all the world...Calm down, Link! All you have to do is sleep in a little corner and be done with it! _

Steeling himself, Link climbed up and over the gate. He didn't notice that Epona had run off, terrified of the castle's aura.

* * *

Three figures looked on as the green-clad visitor took cautious steps. The first figure grinned., stretching his wings.

"Finally! A visitor! We haven't..." he started when he noticed the other two glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have let him in, Pit!" the brown-haired figure whispered urgently. The moustached figure nodded in agreement.

"What were you thinking? If he finds out it'll be our heads!" he snapped at the angel, who put his hands up.

"Have you two seen the weather outside? I couldn't leave the guy here!" Pit snapped.

* * *

Link froze upon hearing that last sentence. He looked around.

"Is someone there?" he asked. "Sorry to intrude, but I got lost and, you know, the weather..."

_"Not a word, Pit."_

_"Not one bloody word!"_

_"Takashi, Luigi, relax! When's the last time that asshole has let us have some human company outside of the castle? Hey, sir! Of course you can stay!"_

"I heard that!" Link shouted, turning around. "Come out where I can see you!"

A small figure was suddenly in Link's line of vision. There was a gold leaf crown in his messy red hair. His outfit consisted of a navy blue suit and white...robes? White feathery wings stretched out from his back. A huge grin was on his face.

"Hey, stranger!" He chirped.

"WOAH!"

Link fell on his ass out of shock. He thought this castle was abandoned, and here was this boy, who seemed to be about his age!

_Not to mention he's cute..._he thought, blushing a bit.

"Now you've done it, Pit! Now what do we do?" a voice asked. Following the angel was a regular-seeming boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a red outfit with blue jeans. With him was a green-and-blue clad guy. An 'L' was adorned on his green cap. Link figured that they were Takashi and Luigi, respectively.

"Simple. We tell the guy what's going on, help him for the night, and get him out before _you know who_ notices! What could go wrong?" Pit asked, helping Link up.

"So...hiya! I'm Pit, and I'm sure you figured out that these two are Takashi and Luigi," he said, pointing to each of his companions. "And you are...?"

"Link..." The blond/brunet said cautiously.

"So, Link. You must be wondering what we're doing here of all places. Well..." Pit started.

"You can't be thinking about telling him?" Takashi asked skeptically.

"Of course! Maybe he'll tell our story to Smashville and we'll be free of the curse in no time. You know who doesn't have to know about any of this!" Pit exclaimed.

_"I don't have to know about any of what?"_

The three's faces instantly paled. The three pale faces were the last thing Link saw before he felt a huge blow to the back of his head and then...blackness.

* * *

...If any of you are mad that I used Captain Falcon as the Gaston character...Sorry.

My mind is in a fog, so if anyone's OOC, I apologize for that as well.

What'd you think? Remember, good reviews are to happiness and love as flames are to hatred and sadness.


End file.
